Live Nightmare
by Seblainer
Summary: Liv has a nightmare about finding Major on her autopsy table. Warning: No couples.


Fandom: iZombie  
Title: Live Nightmare  
Characters: Liv Moore, Major Lilywhite, Ravi Chakrabarti, mentions of Clive Babineaux.  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warning: R. Death!fic. Het.  
Summary: Liv has a nightmare about finding Major on her autopsy table.  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own iZombie or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 924 without title and ending.

*Live Nightmare* One-Shot:

_~Dream~ _

_It was just like any other night. Liv was waiting for a body to come in at the coroner's, as she sat in the office and did paperwork, bored as could be. It was a Friday night and her shift ended at midnight, which was an hour away. _

_She couldn't wait to go home, soak in the tub while drinking a mixture of brains and strawberry smoothie. It was something Liv had made up herself, something she enjoyed and found relaxing. _

_"Liv, we've got a new one, but I can take care of it. You can head out early." She heard Ravi say, as he wheeled in the body. Liv got to her feet and started walking toward him, but stopped at his words. _

_"What are you talking about? I still have an hour left and I'm feeling a bit hungry," Liv said as she approached Ravi and the body. When Ravi sighed and didn't automatically lift the evidence sheet, she gave him a look. _

_"What's going on? What are you trying to hide from me?" Liv asked as she removed the sheet herself, then froze in shock. The sight of Major's body lying before her, caused Liv to stumble backwards and trip. _

_She got up after several moments, unable to keep her gaze away from Major's body. Liv walked back over and helped Ravi move the body onto the autopsy table, unable to believe it. _

_They took down Major's stats. A moment later, Liv grabbed the skull chisel, leaned over the body and she began to cut the Calvarium, before placing it in the bowl on the tray aside the table. _

_A few moments later, she took Major's brain into her hands and stared at it. Liv couldn't believe this was happening, that the man she loved was dead and that she was holding his brain in her hands, about to eat it with some hot sauce. _

_She sighed softly and set Major's brain in the bowl on the tray and resumed cataloging the injuries on his body. There were bruises, and broken bones, but the worse was the small hole that caught her attention. _

_"He's been shot," Liv mumbled, and wasn't surprised when Ravi softly pushed her out of the way and told her to go and warm up the brain. She nodded and took Major's brain, then went to warm it up. _

_Once the brain was warmed up, she put it in a plastic Tupperware container and added some hot sauce. Moments later, Liv was chowing down on Major's brain. It was something that should disgust her, but instead she was slowly getting used to it. _

_The first vision Liv had was one of her and Major making love. She gasped as the vision played and then disappeared as a new one took the first one's place. She froze as the scene of Major's death played and what she saw scared her. _

_Detective Babineaux had shot Major. However as the vision continued, Liv saw that the shooting had been an accident. The Detective had been trying to shoot a guy who had a knife to Major's neck, but missed when the guy moved, and shot Major instead. _

_~End Dream~ _

Liv gasped and sat up straight in her chair. She quickly looked around and took a moment to get her bearings, before she remembered that she was in the office. She looked up when she heard a door open from the back of the building.

"Liv, we've got a new one but I can take care of it. You can head out early." Ravi said and Liv froze for a moment as her dream came back to her, then forced herself to enter the room and face him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now, who's under the evidence sheet?" She moved to take the sheet off, but Ravi stepped forward and blocked her from seeing the body.

That move alone worried Liv more than she wanted to admit. It meant that there was a good chance her dream was going to come true. That the worst thing to ever happen, was happening now.

"It's Major," Ravi said softly and he moved toward Liv to hug her. "I'm so sorry, Liv. I know how much he meant to you. I'll take care of him. You just take the rest of the day off and go home."

Liv wanted to argue, yell, punch something or throw something. "I just had a dream about this," she told Ravi. "Now that it's happening, it feels like a live nightmare." Liv mumbled and sighed.

Instead of leaving, she convinced Ravi to let her stay long enough to snack on Major's brain, even though it creeped her out. After she ate the brain and accessed Major's memories, she left.

Liv rode her bike to the police station and spent half of the night questioning Detective Babineaux on what had happened with Major. After having a new visions of what happened with Major, and the Detective, Liv said goodnight and went home.

She spent the night going through old presents that Major had given her and lots of old pictures they had taken together. Liv laughed and cried as memories washed over her and she vowed to never forget Major.

When it started to get late, she put away the pictures and the presents that Major had given her. Liv let out a sigh and showered and changed for bed. As she crawled into bed she said softly, "I'm sorry this happened to you. I miss you."

The end.


End file.
